Juegos peligrosos
by enmalis
Summary: Hacía más de un año y medio que Mai trabajaba para SPR, y aunque parecía ser el blanco favorito de los espectros, nunca había tenido nada realmente grave, bueno, al menos hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1 La casa Asahi

Capitulo 1: La casa Asahi

Hacía más de un año y medio que Mai trabajaba para SPR, y aunque parecía ser el blanco favorito de los espectros, nunca había tenido nada realmente grave, bueno, al menos hasta ahora.

El equipo se encontraba reunido en la oficina de SPR, cuando por fin Naru rompió el silencio.

-Tenemos un caso-dijo mientras miraba sus apuntes-Una familia solicita nuestra intervención, pues sucesos paranormales vienen ocurriendo en su casa de campo.

-¿Qué clases de sucesos, Naru-chan?-pregunto Bou-san.

-Posesión de muñecas-contestó.

-¿ah?-dijo Mai-¿cómo el caso de Ayami-chan?

-Algo así-dijo Naru-Aparentemente en esa casa, había una colección de muñecas, sin embargo, parece ser que algo posee a las muñecas y empiezan a cobrar vida.

-Eso parece espeluznante-comentó Ayako.

-Pero eso no es todo, como la familia tiene una hija pequeña, las muñecas intentan hacerle daño. Por ello partiremos esta tarde.

Todos asintieron, y se fueron de la oficina, preparándose para el viaje. A la hora acordada todos aparecieron en el punto de reunión y partieron hacia la casa en cuestión.

Era una casa alejada de a ciudad, se notaba de un aspecto antiguo y muy elegante, pero en perfectas condiciones. Al llegar los recibió una joven de aproximadamente unos 20 años, que aunque lucía algo preocupada, fue capaz de darle a los recién llegados una agradable sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por venir-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia-mi nombre es Cécile, Asahi Cécile.

-Este es mi equipo-dijo Naru haciendo una seña con la mano-antes que nada me gustaría saber si podría brindarnos un cuarto donde instalar nuestros equipos.

-Si, ya esta todo lo que me solicitó, acompáñenme.

Al llegar a la base, empezaron a descargar las cosas, y una vez instalados los equipos, Cécile apareció en la base.

-Asombroso-dijo mientras recorría con la mirada toda la maquinaria-no pensaba que todo esto era necesario para estudiar casos así.

-Cécile-san-dijo Bou-¿se encuentra sola?

-Si-respondió esta-mi hermana mayor aun esta en el trabajo, y Cloé, mi sobrina está en casa de una amiga de escuela, pues como sabrán tratamos de mantenerla lo más alejada de la casa.

-Dígame la historia de la casa-dijo Naru mientras indicaba a Cécile tomar asiento.

-Bueno, mi padre murió hará 2 años, pero debido a problemas personales de mi hermana…-parecía ser algo difícil de decir pues tardó en recuperar la serenidad-se estaba divorciando, por ello tardamos con el papeleo de herencia. Para comenzar de cero, y tener las tres una nueva vida, decidimos mudarnos a esta casa, herencia de mi padre.

-Hace cuanto viven aquí-inquirió Naru.

-Hará 4 meses-contestó la aludida.

-¿Y hace cuánto comenzó todo el problema?

-Pues al encontrar la colección de muñecas.

-¿Colección de muñecas?-comento Mai

-Si-dijo Cécile-Cuando llegamos a vivir aquí, la casa contenía algunos muebles, pero había habitaciones que eran usadas como depósito, en la habitación de los niños, encontramos un baúl cerrado con llave, rompimos el candado y encontramos una colección de muñecas de muñecas de porcelana adorables, estaban en perfecto estado, por lo que decidimos que serian de Cloé-chan.

-Es allí cuando comenzaron los problemas-intervino Naru.

-No exactamente, luego de despejar el cuarto y acondicionarlo, Cloé no tenía mucho interés en las muñecas, y aunque adornaban su habitación ella no jugaba con ellas. Prefería jugar con sus propias muñecas, pues decía que esas muñecas no dejaban de mirarla toda la noche. Hasta que las muñecas empezaron a desaparecer.

-¿A desaparecer?-pregunto Mai.

-Si, aparecían en la cocina, en la sala, en el recibidor,…-dijo mientras trataba de recordar la joven-al inicio pensamos que Cloé al fin había decidido jugar con ellas, pero cuando le reclamamos que no debía dejarlas por ahí tiradas, ella afirmó no haberlas cogido nunca. Al inicio pensamos que estaba mintiendo, cuando un día estando Cloé en la escuela, y mi hermana sola en la casa, escuchó pasos en la escalera, pensó que alguien estaba ahí por lo que fue a mirar, pero no había nadie, al regresar a la cocina, encontró una muñeca en la estufa encendida, pero esta no se quemaba, ella corrió a retirarla, y cuando apagó la estufa, la muñeca giró la cabeza y le dijo: déjame jugar con tu muñequita.

-¡Qué horrible!-dijo Ayako.

-Si, después de eso, mi hermana decidió encerrarlas en el baúl, pero aunque le habíamos echado llave, las muñecas seguían apareciendo por toda la casa.

-¿Pero por qué dices que ponen en peligro a Cloé-chan?-pregunto Bou-san.

-Pues aunque seguían apareciendo por toda la casa, no fue hasta hace unos días que estas intentaron ahocar a Cloé-chan. Cloé estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando escuchamos un grito proveniente de allí, cuando entramos habían dos muñecas que estaban enrolladas alrededor de su cuello y no dejaban de apretarse contra Cloé-chan. Cuando logramos liberarla, ella nos dijo que estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que alguien la miraba cuando abrió los ojos, vio que una de las muñecas estaba en su cama y le dijo: nos dejarías jugar contigo muñequita; Cloé grito que No, por ello ellas se enfadaron y trataron de ahorcarla.

Cuando Cécile-san terminó de contar la historia, todos estaban algo asustados, pero Naru con su rostro impertérrito dio las siguientes instrucciones:

-Mai, Bou-san ,coloquen la cámara y el micrófono en los lugares donde indique Cécile-san que ocurren con más frecuencia los eventos.

-Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, exploren la casa y digan si sienten algún espíritu, pero no traten de exorcizarlo.

-Si-contestaron todos y empezaron a realizar sus tareas, mientras Naru y Lin checaban por los monitores, ya instalados.

Al mirar por los monitores, observaron que todo surgía con normalidad, en eso vieron que llegaba a la casa la madre de Cloé.

-Cécile, ya llegué, ¿están aquí nuestros invitados?-preguntó.

-Sí Lucile-neesan-gritó Cécile desde el piso superior.

-Parece que ya llegó mi hermana-dijo Cécile.

-Entonces lo mejor será regresar a la base para hacer las presentaciones-comentó Mai.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaba ahí Lucile-san, Masako y Ayako.

-Este es el resto del equipo-comentó Naru haciendo una seña a los recién llegados.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Lucile haciendo una venia.

-De igual forma-contesto Mai-yo soy Mai.

-Y a mi puede decirme Bou.

-Encantada-dijo Lucile.

-¿nee-san dónde está Cloé-chan?-inquirió Cécile.

-Ah, eso, decidí pedirle a los padres de su amiga que ella pasase unos días con ellos, pues no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Sería recomendable que todas estuviesen aquí-dijo Naru.

-De ninguna manera-contesto Lucile-no permitiré que esas cosas se acerquen de nuevo a ella, así tenga que quemar toda la casa para ello.

Todos miraron de Naru a Lucile y viceversa, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

-Bueno, creo eso es todo-dijo Cécile para llevarse a su hermana de la habitación-se lo dejamos en sus manos Shibuya-san.

Cuando se retiraron, el silencio seguía siendo incómodo.

-Esperaba que fueras más comprensivo, Naru-chan.-dijo Bou-san.

-Los fenómenos parecen tener cierta atracción hacia la niña, sería más fácil localizarlos así-contestó este sin la más mínima alteración.

-Creo que lo mejor sería descansar-dijo Masako-parece que no habrá nada hoy.

Todos fueron a descansar, mientras en la habitación de las chicas…

-Masako, ¿pudiste sentir algo?-preguntó Mai.

-Solo una débil presencia, era como si se alejara para no ser detectada-dijo Masako.

-Tu crees que sea así como el caso de Ayami-chan, donde eran espíritus de niños-dijo Mai.

-No lo sé-contestó Masako-pero por lo que pude sentir, no creo que sean niños, pero no estoy segura.

-Ya, ya, lo mejor sería dormir ahora, sino no podremos seguir investigando mañana-terminó Ayako.

Todas se fueron a dormir, y Mai empezó a soñar, otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2 Experiencia fuera de sí

Capítulo 2: Experiencia fuera de si

-¿Dónde estoy?, parece ser que estoy soñando, de ser así el también estará aquí.

Buscó con la mirada, pero no lo vió, extrañada decidió seguir investigando su sueño ya que era la única forma de conseguir pistas para el caso. Cuando se percato que de la ropa que tenía puesta, no era su pijama, estaba vestida con un vestido color verde que le llegaba hasta los pies.

-Aunque eres una chica mala, te ves adorable…como una muñeca-dijo alguien a su espalda. La voz que dijo eso, hizo que se erizara todo el cuerpo, sabía que si volteaba algo malo sucedería, tenía el presentimiento que no debía hacerlo, sin embargo su cuerpo se movió solo.

Mai volteó y lo último que vió fue un hacha que brillaba y que caía sobre ella, en ese momento se despertó agitada y con el corazón latiéndole a mucha velocidad, miro a los lados y solo vió entre la oscuridad a una Masako totalmente dormida, y una Ayako de espaldas.

-Seguro solo fue un sueño-pensó Mai.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todas se disponían a salir de la habitación, Ayako dio un salto al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuzaki-san?-preguntó Masako.

Mai intento ver lo que había asustado a Ayako, cuando se quedó sorprendida, al frente de la habitación había una muñeca de porcelana con un vestido de color verde.

Masako tomó a la muñeca, y aunque la miró por todos lados dijo no sentir presencia alguna en ella, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la base, para tranquilidad de ellas todos ya estaban ahí.

-Naru-le dijo Masako-encontramos esto frente a nuestra habitación.

Naru tomo la muñeca, mientras que Bou-san se acercaba a Mai.

-¿Qué sucede señorita?, te ves algo asombrada-dijo mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello.

-Tuve un sueño-contestó Mai.

Todos, incluido Naru voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Tuviste un sueño y no mencionaste nada?-preguntó Ayako algo molesta.

-Pensé que no era importante-respondió.

-¿Qué soñaste, Mai?-preguntó Naru.

-No estoy muy segura-dijo tratando de recordar con exactitud-estaba con un vestido idéntico al de la muñeca, y alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Después de narrar lo del hacha, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Será el recuerdo de alguien asesinado aquí?-pregunto el monje.

-No lo sé-dijo Mai-pero el lugar donde ocurrió no se parecía a ningún lugar que haya visto en la casa.

-Lin-dijo Naru-¿esta casa ha sufrido alguna modificación?

-Déjame ver un momento-dijo Lin mientras tecleaba frente a su monitor-parece que sí, antes esto era como una posada, pero cuando cambió de dueño, se hicieron algunos cambios.

-Entonces podría ser que el escenario que vio Mai…-estaba diciendo Masako.

-Pudo ser modificado luego de que la casa cambiara de dueño-terminó Naru.

-¿Pero por qué dijo eres una chica mala?¿qué quiso decir con eso?-murmuró Ayako.

-No lo sé-contestó Naru-Mai, por favor contacta con John, dile que venga, tal ves necesitemos de él.

-Enseguida-dijo Mai y salió de la instancia.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Naru-chan?-preguntó el monje.

-Muñeca-murmuró Naru mientras volvía a mirar detenidamente a la muñeca.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero el no volvió a decir nada más.

-Ya está, dice que estará por aquí en la tarde-dijo Mai mientras entraba en la habitación-¿qué sucede?

-Nada-dijo Naru dejando a la muñeca sobre la silla-Lin, muéstrame el corredor que esta en frente de las habitaciones donde apareció la muñeca.

-En seguida.

Todos se acercaron a los monitores, mientras Lin corría los videos.

-Alto-dijo Naru-regresa al segundo 24 y enfoca cuadro por cuadro.

Lin hizo lo que Naru pidió, y todos se sorprendieron, primero se veía una silueta que venía por el corredor pero no podían identificarla, parecía solo ser una sombra, luego la figura se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí. Luego de unos 15 minutos la puerta volvía a abrirse, y se escuchaban ligeros sonidos.

-Lin, el altavoz-pidió Naru.

Lo siguiente que oyeron fue: _Eres adorable…como una muñeca._ Luego la silueta desapareció y en esos instantes apareció la muñeca.

Mai estaba tan asustada, que no podía moverse, parecía que todo el cuerpo se le hubiese congelado, la voz, esa misma voz era la que había oído en su sueño.

-Así que esa muñeca…-dijo el monje mientras volteaba a mirar a la muñeca-Naru, no está.

Todos a excepción de Mai voltearon a mirar, y efectivamente la muñeca no estaba.

-Agg, es por eso que odio a las muñecas-dijo Ayako mientras se abrazaba a si misma-¿tu que opinas Mai?¿Mai?

-La voz, es la misma voz-dijo antes de desplomarse. Antes de caer completamente Naru detuvo su caída. Todos se apelotonaron a su alrededor.

-Mai, Mai, ¿estás bien?-grito Ayako.

¿Ayako?, pensó Mai, si esa es su voz, pero ¿por qué se oye tan distante? ¿Qué es esta sensación?, siento como si estuviera flotando, me siento muy ligera, como un globo.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué están amontonados?¿qué sucede?-dijo Mai, sin embargo nadie le prestaba atención, parecían preocupados.

-Oigan, ¿qué suced..-Mai se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que a todos preocupaba, era ella, que estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Naru. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella estaba parada detrás de ellos y también ahí, a menos que…

-Será mejor que la recuestes en el sofá, Naru-chan-dijo el monje.

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza-dijo Ayako.

Naru colocó a Mai, en el sofá con cuidado como si esta fuera romperse.

Esto no estaba bien, acaso era un sueño, por que de no ser así, entonces solo había una posibilidad, la desesperación embargo a Mai. ¿Acaso estaba muerta, y no se había dado cuenta? ¿cómo podía ser eso?

-No estás muerta-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Naru!-exclamó Mai-¿qué sucede?

-Será mejor que regreses, no es bueno que estes así por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Naru, Mai se está poniendo muy fría-exclamó Ayako mientras sostenía sus manos.

-Es verdad-dijo Naru-Lin ¿cuál es la temperatura en esta habitación?

-No hay nada anormal-contestó-la temperatura no ha descendido.

-¿Entonces por qué Mai…-comenzaba a decir el monje.

-¡Naru!, siento una presencia-interrumpió Masako

-Será mejor que regreses-dijo Naru.

-Pero, aún hay muchas cosas que…-pero antes de terminar, todo empezó a desaparecer a su alrededor, lo último que vió fue una mirada preocupada de Naru.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Mai tenía muy cerca el rostro de Naru, Ayako y de Bou; asombrada por su cercanía se asombro, y se incorporó rápido, haciendo que un débil mareo se apoderara de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mientras volvía a recostarse.

-Eso deberíamos decir nosotros-dijo Ayako-¿Te sientes bien?

Mai simplemente asintió, ¿qué había sucedido?, Naru se notaba preocupado pero la expresión del otro Naru era diferente, había visto miedo y preocupación, pero en el Naru real solo veía preocupación.

-Hara-san, la presencia que antes mencionaste-dijo Naru.

-Solo fue un instante, pero…-Masako estaba dudando.

-¿Qué sucede Hara-san?-dijo Naru.

-Era un presencia algo extraña, nunca había sentido algo así, era…-Mai se asombró parecía algo raro en Masako, parecía no encontrar palabras-parecía un espíritu pero no como los comunes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó el monje.

-Era como si simplemente estuviese mirando, pero no era un espíritu, tampoco un espectro, pero te puedo decir que la presencia no era buena ni mala.-concluyó Masako.

Todos miraron a Naru, esto era algo raro, si Masako no había sentido algo así jamás, entonces ¿sería algo poderoso?

-Mai, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Ayako al ver que Mai se ponía de pie.

-Si-contestó aunque su cara mostraba algo de confusión, expresión que no pasó desapercibida por Naru.

-Mai, ¿sucede algo?, ¿tuviste algún sueño?-interrogó Naru.

-¿ah?, eh no nada-sonrió Mai.

Sin embargo Naru no parecía convencido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Si ya te sientes mejor, y no hay nada más que quieras compartir, entonces sigamos.

Todos asintieron, aunque la mirada que Naru le dirigió a Mai, hizo que esta se sintiera intranquila, ¿acaso Naru sabía sobre lo que había visto?

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, sé que mis capítulos no son muy largos, pero espero gusten de mi imaginación. He tratado de conservar los perfiles originales de los personajes de Ghost Hunt, esta historia viene de mi mente, pero Ghost Hunt no es mío, es un anime al cual le he hecho una historia adicional. Esta historia la colgué en otra página, pero no tuvo mucha acogida, así que para subirla toda comenten porfa, acepto incluso comentarios anónimos._


	3. Chapter 3 Juego de muñecas

Capítulo 3: Juego de muñecas

A punto de caer la noche llego John, al parecer se había desviado un poco del camino, el motivo de su demora.

-Jamás pensé que me perdería-dijo un poco apenado.

-Bueno, pero al menos llegaste, ¿quieres una taza de té?-sugirió Mai.

-Te estaría agradecido-contestó.

Mientras el equipo ponía al corriente a John, Mai bajó a la cocina, al entar encontró a Cécile.

-Disculpa Cécile-san, te importaría si uso tu cocina por un momento, quería preparar té.

-Adelante, no te apenes-dijo Cécile.

Mientras Mai, preparaba el té, el horno sonó indicando que lo que estuviera dentro ya estaba listo. Cécile se acerco, lo abrió y sacó unas galletas.

-Espero que esto sea de su agrado-dijo Cécile mientras miraba a Mai.

-No debiste molestarte-contestó Mai.

-No es molestia, sería bueno que le llevarás sobre todo a ese joven que se perdió, parecía muy cansado.

-Vaya huelen bien-dijo Mai.

-Espero que sepan tan bien como huelen-dijo Cécile con una sonrisa mientras ponía las galletas a enfriar-¿Y cómo van las cosas?¿Podrán acabar con esto?

-Aún no tenemos todo resuelto, pero tenemos varias pistas-dijo Mai.

Mientras Mai y Cécile conversaban amenamente en la cocina, el equipo le mostraba a John la cinta de video.

-Esto es muy serio-dijo John.

-Lo sé, es por ello que te mandamos llamar-dijo Naru-¿crees poder realizar un exorcismo?

-No estoy seguro, dado que no conozco ni a la entidad, ni lo que quiere.

-Si , ese es el mayor problema, Hara-san tampoco puede hallarlo-comento Naru.

-¡Naru!-llamó Lin-debes ver esto.

-¿Qué sucede Lin?-preguntó Naru.

-Deje correr la cinta de video mientras hablaban y mira-dijo señalando la pantalla. Todos se quedaron fríos, no podían creer lo que veían.

La escena en la que Mai se desmayaba, y cuando era recostada en el sofá, se podía divisar una figura que observaba la escena.

-La presencia que sentí-dijo Masako.

-Miren con detenimiento-dijo Lin.

-Parece como si adquiera contraste, parece ser…-el monje se detuvo antes de terminar.

-La casa se siente un poco vacía sin Cloé-chan-dijo Cécile.

-Debes de extrañarla mucho-contestó Mai.

-Si, ¿sabes? cuando mi hermana tuvo a Cloé, ella era como una hermanita para mi-dijo emitiendo un suspiro-es por ello que me afectó tanto lo que le pasaba cuando los…eventos comenzaron.

Mai no sabía como darle ánimos, no podía decirle que lo resolverían, porque ni ella lo sabía, cuando desvió la mirada de Cécile hacia la puerta se asustó.

-¿Qué pasa Mai-chan?-preguntó Cécile, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que ésta contestase.

Una muñeca estaba parada en la entrada de la puerta, pero no era la misma que había visto Mai, esta tenía un vestido de color carmesí.

-La casa se siente un poco vacía, ¿Cloé no está aquí?-preguntó la muñeca.

Cécile se abrazó a Mai, sin embargo ninguna dijo nada.

-Si Cloé no está aquí, entonces no queda más remedio-prosiguió la muñeca.

-¿No hay más remedio?¿significa que te irás?-preguntó Mai tratando de no mostrar pánico en la voz.

-No, no me iré, simplemente jugaré con otra muñeca-contestó.

En ese momento la estufa se encendió y salió un fuego violento que amenazaba con atacar a Cécile.

-Cécile-san apártate de la estufa-grito Mai mientras cogía a Cécile para apartarla del fuego y apagar la estufa.

-Divertido no crees-comentó la muñeca.

Mai miró a la muñeca, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo pues toda la cocina empezó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto.

El grito de Cécile hizo que el equipo de SPR, bajase corriendo. El primero en llegar fue Bou.

-Mai, ¿qué sucede?-grito Bou-san.

El monje intentó ingresar pero salió disparado, cuando llegó el resto, veían al monje en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó Bou-san?-preguntó Naru.

-Barrera, una barrera no me dejó entrar-dijo mientras John lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Todos tocaron y efectivamente había una barrera como un vidrio que impedía el paso, simplemente podían mirar la escena.

Mai no se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban afuera de la cocina, por lo que empezó con el cántico que le había enseñado el monje.

-Nau-Maku-San-Manda Bazara-Dan-Kan, Nau-Maku-San-Manda Bazara-Dan-Kan- repetía Mai.

-Eso no te servirá-dijo la muñeca mirando divertida a Mai.

-Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sh..

-Cuidado Mai-chan-grito Cécile.

Mai volteó y una fila de cuchillos venían en su dirección. Mai trató de esquivarlos, sólo uno logró lastimarle el rostro haciendo que un ligero hilo de sangre corriera por su mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Es divertido jugar contigo-comentó la muñeca-será mejor que salgas a volar-dijó mientras movía su diminuto brazo.

En ese momento, sucedieron dos cosas: la primera fue que Mai salió volando e impactó contra la alacena; la segunda, que Bou con su vajra logró romper la barrera y lograron ingresar a la cocina.

Masako que era la más cercana a Cécile, fue en su ayuda.

-Sácala de aquí-ordeno Naru, mientras él corría a ayudar a Mai que intentaba incorporarse.

-Es divertido ¿no es cierto?-le dijo la muñeca a Naru.

Un silbido proveniente de Lin hizo que sus shikis entraran como un huracán a la cocina, y rodearan a la muñeca.

-Pero que crueles yo solo quiero jugar-dijo la muñeca con una voz muy triste. Intento acercarse a Naru, pero los shikis la detuvieron, mientras que Naru se ponía delante de Mai ocultándola con su cuerpo.

-Tus juegos no divierten a nadie-le contestó Naru con una voz fría.

-¿Me dejarías jugar con tu muñequita?-preguntó triste la muñeca.

-No tengo ninguna muñeca-respondió él.

-Si la tuvieras ¿me dejarías jugar con ella?-preguntó en el mismo tono lastimero.

Él estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando la muñeca dejó de tener esa cara de tristeza y mostró una sonrisa sádica. En ese momento los shikis despedazaron a la muñeca y todo quedo tranquilo.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto John.

-No, parece que Mai está herida, Mai ¿puedes oírme?-gritó Naru.

-Será mejor llevarla arriba para curar sus heridas-dijo Ayako.

Cuando llegó Lucile, le contaron lo sucedido y aunque Cécile no había resultado herida, decidió que lo mejor sería que ellas dos durmieran en el hotel.

-Espero que usted comprenda, Shibuya-san-dijo mientras ayudaba a Cécile a subir al auto.

-Lo entiendo, parece que es lo mejor-dijo él.

-Espero que esa jovencita se recupere-agregó antes de partir.

Cuando regresó, fue directamente al cuarto en donde estaba Mai, no parecía de gravedad sin embargo había un sentimiento de intranquilidad que lo embargaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó.

-Aun no despierta, pero no creo que sea nada serio-comento Masako-lo mejor sería dejarla descansar.

-Creo que todos debemos descansar-agrego el monje-ha sido una noche muy agitada.

-Muy bien-dijo Naru-¿Matsuzaki-san podrías cuidar de Mai?

-OK.

-Lin, acompáñame quiero ver los monitores, el resto puede ir a descansar.

Después de un rato revisando las imágenes, Lin decidió poner fin al silencio.

-Naru, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-La sonrisa.

-No te entiendo-contesto Lin.

-La sonrisa de la muñeca antes de ser destruida, ¿por qué sonreiría de esa forma tan desagradable si la íbamos a destruir?¿acaso tenía un as bajo la manga?

-Ya veo, pues no, no lo sé.

-Voy a prepararme una taza de té-dijo Naru mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes-viendo que sus palabras no hacían efecto-si algo sucede puedes verlo por los monitores.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras bajaba que este caso cada vez se estaba complicando al llegar a la cocina, se asombró de ver todo limpio, seguro que John tenía algo que ver. Miró el reloj de la cocina, eran las 4 de la mañana, bueno de todas formas no habría podido pegar algún ojo en toda la noche de haber intentado dormir.

Cuando volteó, se asombró de ver a esa persona parada ahí.

-¡Mai! ¿qué haces levantada?¿te sientes mejor?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, esa no parecía ser la Mai de siempre.

-Es divertido-murmuró Mai.

-¿Divertido?-en ese momento Naru se quedo frío, esa no era Mai.

-¿Quién eres tú?-interrogó.

-Eso no importa, pronto conocerás a tu creador-dijo Mai tomando uno de los cuchillos de cocina, y abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Naru!-gritó en ese momento Lin, era obvio que había visto la escena desde los monitores-¿estás bien?

-Lin, Mai está poseída-gritó este que por los pelos logró esquivar el ataque.

-Estorbas- dijo Mai mirando a Lin, y acto seguido este salió disparado de la cocina, quedándose sola con Naru-manténgalo ocupado niñas.

En eso un grupo de muñecas se arrojó hacia un Lin desprevenido.

-Ellas se ocuparan de él-sonrió Mai a Naru-sigamos nuestro baile.

Y siguió arremetiendo contra él, Naru trataba de evadir los ataques que cada vez eran más certeros, hasta que uno de ellos logró herirle el brazo.

-Vaya, vaya, esta niña esta siendo muy mala, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Mai mientras se veía como disfrutaba de ello.

-Sal de ella-gritó Naru.

-O qué, me matarás-dijo mientras reía-sabes que cualquier daño que intestes hacerme se lo harás hasta esta chica.

Mientras Lin batalla contra las muñecas, el estruendo ya había levantado a los otros; después de ayudarlo, intentaron entrar en la cocina, pero como la vez anterior fueron repelidos violentamente.

-Este cuerpo-dijo mientras parecía disfrutar-no he tenido una muñeca mejor. Me encanta tu muñeca, realmente es-en su mirada se notaba un placer que casi la llevaba al extasis-simplemente perfecto.

-¿Qué pretendes? No creo que simplemente poseer a Mai sea tu único objetivo-dijo Naru mientras intentaba ganar tiempo.

-La juventud y la belleza son algo efímero-le contestó-sin embargo yo las poseo a todas, todas son para mí.

-¿Quieres decir que sólo buscas coleccionar chicas bonitas? Entonces te equivocaste al escoger a Mai-dijo Naru con un tono muy sarcástico.

-No, no lo creo. Alguien como tu no buscaría una muñeca fea, ¿no es así? , ella es importante para ti, puedo sentirlo.

-Claro que es importante-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-es mi asistente.

-No ella es más que eso, ellas es…-en ese momento el monje volvía a romper la barrera, y todos ingresaron a la cocina. Lin corrió donde Naru.

-Otra vez ustedes-suspiró Mai, luego le dirigió una mirada sonrientemente tétrica-espero que disfrutes de su grito de muerte-acto seguido salió por la otra puerta de la cocina que daba al exterior y salió corriendo.

-Deténganla-dijo Lin.

Para cuando John y el monje salieron ya no podían divisar a Mai.

_Hola, subí un nuevo capítulo, porfa comenten para continuar, sé que hay cosas un poco confusas pero a medida que avanza la historia entenderán, si hay algo demasiado confuso avisen con sus comentarios para hacerlo más entendible._


	4. Chapter 4 El origen

Capítulo 4: El origen

-Se escapó-dijo John.

-¿Naru, te sientes bien?-pregunto Lin.

-Si-contestó.

-¡Naru!-grito Masako-tu brazo..

-No importa-dijo él.

-Claro que importa-contestó Masako-vamos a curarte-ella intentó acercársele pero él hizo un movimiento alejándola.

-Dije que no importa-volvió a repetir en tono cortante.

-Naru, vamos a la base-Naru miró a Lin con cara de pocos amigos, pero este prosiguió-ahí podremos curar tu herida, además creo que te interesará lo que encontré.

Todos subieron a la base, y mientras Masako vendaba la herida de Naru, Lin comentaba su hallazgo.

-Parece ser que efectivamente esta casa fue antes una posada, el dueño era un hombre llamado Kenshi Hiyama, cuyo hijo estaba enamorado de una extranjera, la joven vivía en una aldea cercana a esta posada, pero un día fue acusada de asesinato, el único que creyó en su inocencia fue él sin embargo la joven fue ejecutada.

-Vaya, eso es horrible, debió romperle el corazón-comento Ayako.

-Más que eso, parece que lo llevó a la locura, por lo que fue encerrado en un sanatorio. En ese momento estalló una guerra, destruyendo ciudades y todo a su paso, el señor Hiyama murió, pero meses después reapareció su hijo, decía haberse curado, y que regresaba a cumplir con su familia. Tomó el negocio familiar, pero luego de múltiples sospechas fue detenido.

-¿Por qué fue detenido?-preguntó John.

-Numerosas desapariciones de jóvenes que supuestamente debían haberse hospedado en la posada, jamás volvían a ser vistas; al final confesó haberlas matado a todas, diciendo que eran unas chicas malas, pero eran muy hermosas.

-¿Las mató?¿por qué decían que eran malas?-preguntó el monje.

-Al parecer quedo traumado por su fallida historia de amor, por lo que buscaba chicas bonitas pero a la vez que hubieran realizado cosas malas, podía ser desde una infidelidad hasta una simple mentira, su criterio de justicia estaba muy distorsionado.

-¿Pero y que tienen que ver las muñecas?-inquirió la médium.

- Ya llego ahí, Hara-san, cada víctima tiene una muñeca, él creía que dentro de ellas podría poseer su alma. Así podría tener un control total de ellas.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Masako-yo tome una de esas muñecas y no pude sentir nada.

-Es porque esas almas solo son utilizadas cuando el quiere, al parecer ejerce mucho control sobre esas ánimas. Las muñecas que antes me atacaron, emanaban mucha tristeza y mucho odio dentro de ellas, creo que esos sentimientos son lo que permite que ellas se muevan.

-¿Al final que sucedió con él?-pregunto Naru.

-Fue encarcelado, pero antes de su juicio uno de los padres de las jóvenes lo asesinó; la casa pasó a manos de comunidad, sin embargo nadie quería comprarla, años después pasó a ser adquirida por Fudo Asahi, el abuelo de Cécile y Lucile-san.

-¿Por qué nadie quería comprarla?-inquirió Bou.

-Pues cada vez que alguien intentaba comprarla, las personas decían sentir como si alguien tomase control de sus cuerpos y los obligara a cometer cosas malas, incluso uno de ellos llegó a matar a su esposa, esa persona fue Fudo Asahi.

Todos miraron a Lin, y fue el monje quien interrumpió.

-Quieres decir que el abuelo de Cécile-san mató a su esposa.

-Si, luego de eso nadie vino a vivir a esta casa, hasta que Cécile y Lucile-san llegaron.

-Chica mala-murmuró Naru.

-¿eh?¿qué pasa Naru?-preguntó Ayako.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Mai, cuando estuvimos en la cocina, esta chica esta siendo muy mala-comentó pensativo.

-¿y eso que significa?-pregunto Masako

-Que mientras Mai no cometa algo realmente malo, él no le hará nada-respondió Naru.

-Claro, para que pueda castigar a Mai ella primero debe portarse mal-dijo John.

-Entonces deberíamos buscarla, quien sabe lo que puede hacer ese ser con el cuerpo de Mai-dijo el monje mientras se preparaba para salir.

-Detente ahí-dijo Naru.

-¿eh, por qué Naru-chan?¿acaso no te importa lo que le suceda a Mai?-le grito el monje.

-Has visto a tu alrededor, esta casa esta alejada de todo contacto humano, si ella quiere hacer algo malo, tendrá que venir explícitamente aquí-comentó Naru sin inmutarse ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Tienes razón-dijo Lin.

-Lo mejor entonces es preparar una trampa para atraparle-dijo Ayako.

-Entonces manos a la obra-dijo el monje.

_Creo que este capítulo me ha salido algo corto, por favor, sigan comentando, y muchas gracias a __zcsk1997 y a ese anónimo por comentar, por ustedes subo este capítulo. Porfa el resto comenten porfavor, me interesa mucho su opinión. Gracias a todos los lectores, les advierto que el final es…mejor me reservo el comentario._


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Cazando o siendo cazado?

Capítulo 5: ¿Cazando o siendo cazado?

Naru tenía razón, Mai no se había alejado del todo de la casa, estaba escondida entre los arbustos, pero tenía una perfecta visión de lo que pasaba en la casa.

-Estos tontos creen que seré su presa-dijo Mai riéndose-veamos quién caza a quien-en ese momento sintió un leve retorcijón-detente muchacha, no te resistas, me estás dando demasiados problemas, eso es tranquilízate.

Mientras todos hacían lo que Naru había indicado, Lin y Masako estaban mirando los monitores.

-Visualizas algo en el exterior-pregunto Masako.

-No, si ella está ahí se oculta muy bien-respondió este.

¿Por qué estas aquí?¡Sal de mí! Mai intentaba expulsar a la entidad dentro de ella, pero ese ser era muy testarudo, en ese momento Mai empezó de nuevo a sentirse ligera, como si fuera un globo.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué sucede?

-Deberías buscar a Hara-san-comentó alguien detrás de Mai.

-Naru, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Mai.

-Búscala y dile dónde te encuentras-le repitió este.

La forma en que la miraba evito que Mai le cuestionase más y simplemente hiciera lo que le había pedido, no era una mirada autoritaria sino una suplicante.

-Esta bien-dijo ella.

Miró y se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la casa, estaba en un árbol, bajó de él, y corrió en dirección a la casa, sabía que Masako estaba en la base, pues no lograba verla en el primer piso. Subió y al llegar los vió de espaldas a ella.

-Masako-grito-mírame Masako.

-Hmm, que sucede Hara-san-preguntó Lin.

-Juraría que alguien me estaba llamando-contestó.

-No te lo imaginas, Masako respóndeme-grito Mai.

-Una presencia, siento…alguien esta aquí-dijo Masako algo sobresaltada.

-Quédese detrás de mi Hara-san-dijo Lin quien ya la cubría con su cuerpo.

Lentamente una figura fue tornándose algo más nítida hasta que dejó ver una figura, ninguno de los dos necesitaba preguntarle quién era, pues sabían bien quien era.

-Masako, me oyes-preguntó Mai.

En ese momento Masako cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar, mientras que Lin no podía apartar la mirada de lo que veía.

-Ta-taniyama-san, ¿es usted?-preguntó este.

-Lin-san, gracias a Dios, puedes verme-este solo asintió.

-Masako, ¿por qué lloras?-dijo Mai mientras intentaba acercarse.

-Muerta, estas muerta Mai-dijo entre sollozos-puedo ver tu espíritu.

En ese momento Mai entró en pánico, era acaso eso verdad, de ser así entonces ¿cómo murió?

-No estas muerta.

-Naru-dijo Mai-¿qué esta pasando?

-Diles en dónde te encuentras, hazlo rápido.

-Esta bien.

-Taniyama-san, con quien habla-dijo Lin algo preocupado.

-Árboles-dijo Mai- estoy en los árboles.

-¿árboles?-dijo Lin.

-Sí, aquí-dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo uno de los monitores que enfocaban el exterior-puedo verlos, pero ustedes no me ven.

-¿Ahí esta su cuerpo?-preguntó Lin.

Masako seguía en el suelo gimoteando, parecía muy triste. Mai se acercó a ella con el fin de darle ánimos, y le dijo:

-Masako, no llores, todo saldrá bie…-pero no pudo continuar, Naru acababa de entrar en la base, y se quedo petrificado en la puerta sin creer lo que veía.

-Naru-dijo Mai incorporándose, pero antes de poder decir más todo empezó a desaparecer y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo fuera de la casa, en el árbol. La noche estaba a punto de caer, y parecía que se venía una tormenta.

-Bueno empecemos-dijo Mai.

_En la base_

Naru al entrar en la base, vió una figura de aspecto pálido, o mejor dicho transparente, pero no le asombraba ver un fantasma, sino el fantasma de quién.

Antes de poder decir algo el fantasma se disolvió y solo quedaba un Lin algo sorprendido y una Masako aún en el suelo llorando sin parar.

-¿Lo viste? Naru-dijo entre llanto Masako.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Naru un poco sorprendido.

-Taniyama-san se apareció frente a nosotros y nos dijo en donde estaba-dijo Lin mientras ayudaba a Masako a sentarse en una silla.

-¿Qué ella hizo qué?-preguntó algo alterado.

-Si, aquí-señaló Lin-ella dijo que estaba aquí, que podía vernos, pero que no podíamos verla.

-Entonces-dijo Naru mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura-él ya debe saber sobre la trampa.

-Probablemente-dijo Lin.

-Naru, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?¡Mai está muerta!-gritó Masako.

-Tu estás acostumbrada a ver fantasmas, ¿por qué te alteras?-inquirió Naru.

Masako no podía creer lo que oía, ¿acaso Naru era de piedra?, ahora podía comprender un poco como Mai se sentía, al recordarla volvió a ponerse a llorar.

-Si quieres capturarlo, entonces Hara-san-dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-tranquilízate y ayúdanos, para poder tener a Mai de regreso.

No era exactamente las palabras de aliento que alguien espera cuando un compañero muere, pero tenía razón, no dejaría que el cuerpo de Mai se quedase por ahí.

-Vamos-dijo mientras salía hacia donde todos debían estar esperando.

-Masako, ¿has estado llorando?-preguntó Ayako.

Antes de poder decir algo, Naru preguntó si ya estaba todo listo.

-Por lo que puedo ver, parecería que están de cacería-dijo una voz desde el exterior.

-Naru, ya vino-grito el monje.

-Todos a sus posiciones-dijo Naru.

-¿Otra vez quieren jugar?-dijo la voz mientras todos salían al exterior-entonces comencemos.

-John ya sabes que hacer-gritó Naru.

-Parece ser que vendrá una tormenta, será mejor hacerlo rápido-grito Ayako.

-Si querías morir rápido, sólo tenias que decírmelo-dijo Mai quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la sacerdotisa intentando ahorcarla.

-Ayako-grito el monje- maldito -intento golpear a Mai pero esta volteó y le dijo con una voz suave-¿me harás daño?

El monje perdió en ese momento la concentración, y ella aprovechó el momento para con un movimiento de la mano mandarlo despedido por los aires.

En ese instante, un silbido puso a trabajar a los shikis de Lin, que apresaron el cuerpo de Mai, haciendo que soltara a la sacerdotisa quien no perdió ni un minuto y le colocaba un sello en la frente de Mai, esta se quedo inmóvil, mientras todos la rodeaban.

Entonces empezaron a oír un débil llanto.

-¿Ayako por qué me haces esto?, duele-decía Mai mientras gimoteaba.

La sacerdotisa no sabía que hacer, no había rastros de maldad alguna en su semblante, se parecía a la Mai de siempre.

-Duele-gritaba-me hace daño, paren-gritaba mientras los shikis de Lin la aferraban con más fuerza. Los gimoteos no paraban y el cuerpo de Mai empezaba a retorcerse de una forma que indicaba que realmente mostraba que si estaba recibiendo mucho daño.

-Lin-san-el aludido miró a la joven- sé que no te caigo mucho pero-lloraba Mai mientras los shikis empezaban a lastimar su carne-por favor, para, por favor ,me duele.

La escena realmente daba mucha pena, pero el único que no se conmovía era Naru.

-Deja este teatro, Hiyama-san-dijo Naru.

El gimoteo se detuvo, y esta levantó la cabeza lentamente en dirección a Naru.

-Me encontraste-dijo mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

Todos los presentes recuperaron la compostura, recordaron que esa no era Mai, sino un asesino.

-John, ahora-gritó Naru.

John empezó a rociar a Mai con agua bendita, y mientras recitaba el Padre Nuestro el cuerpo de Mai se mantuvo quieto, cuando John comenzaba con la segunda oración:

-En el principio fue la palabra

Y la palabra estaba con Dios

Y la palabra era Dios.

Él mismo que estaba en el principio con Dios….

-Tus rezos no me harán daño-gritó Mai mientras reía tratando de ahogar las palabras del sacerdote.

-En él está la vida; y la vida era la luz de los hombres…-sin embargo John no se detenía, lo que empezó a desesperar a Mai, que empezaba a gritar y volvía a forcejear.

-Oye Naru-chan, no crees que deberíamos parar-dijo el monje.

Este no contestó y se limitó a seguir observando la escena.

-Cállate, tu Dios no puede oírte-gritaba, mientras se hacía más evidente la desesperación de Mai conforme se acercaba el final de la oración. En eso ella vió un punto débil.

-Lin-san, ¿sabes como me sentí cuando me golpee con la alacena?-el aludido la miró confundido.

-Lin, cuidado-gritó Naru, pero fue demasiado tarde, la alacena había sido desprendida de la cocina y acababa de impactar en la espalda de Lin, y aunque el golpe no fue muy fuerte hizo que este perdiera la concentración y el control de los shikis que apresaban a Mai.

-John, cuidado-gritó el monje. Mai corrió pero el monje logró derribarla, intentaba sujetarle los brazos cuando de repente salió volando por los aires.

-Juro que Mai me va a pagar por cada golpe cuando recobre la conciencia-dijo Bou mientras intentaba volverse a parar.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige?-se preguntó Masako, mientras corría detrás de Mai.

Todos siguieron a Masako, cuando de pronto vieron que Mai se había detenido.

-No tienes a donde escapar-dijo Naru.

Era cierto, la razón por la que Mai se había detenido era porque detrás de ella había un río, cuya corriente era muy fuerte, lo que hacía imposible tratar de cruzarlo.

John seguía con su oración, mientras que Mai miraba como salir de ahí, buscaba alguna debilidad en la barrera humana que hacían todos a su alrededor. Cuando John estaba a punto de terminar la oración, ella le sonrió a Naru.

-Recuerdas cuando te dije que disfrutaras de su grito de muerte-dijo mientras ella se paraba en una roca no muy estable, que estaba cerca al río-bueno creo que solo podrás imaginarlo.

Todos se asustaron, pues sabían bien que pasaría.

-Si el sacerdote sigue, haré que esta chica salte-dijo en tono desafiante mientras empezaba a acercarse más al río.

-No te detengas John-dijo Naru al ver que el sacerdote no seguía con la oración.

-¿No temes por lo que le suceda?-inquirió Mai.

-La muerte a todos nos llega, antes o después siempre te alcanza-contestó sereno Naru.

-Entonces que lo disfrutes-dijo Mai.

-In principio-terminó John.

Al decir esto, Mai cayó al río, todos corrieron pero la corriente era tan rápida que ya la había arrastrado.

_A todos mis lectores, gracias por seguir de cerca mi loca historia, espero poder seguir entreteniéndolos, subiré otro capítulo entre mitad de semana o fin de semana. Cuídense y gracias por seguir conmigo. Porfa no se olviden de comentar._


	6. Chapter 6 Un nuevo despertar

Ok, ok, ok, antes que lo lean les advierto que no se imaginan lo que se viene, por favor no me maten, primero leánlo.

Capítulo 6: Un nuevo despertar

-Naru, ¿eres estúpido?-gritó Ayako.

Él simplemente no contestó. Empezó a caminar a la rivera del río, mientras Ayako gritaba un montón de cosas detrás de él. En eso, el se inclinó y dijo:

-Lin, ¿la tienes?

-Si, pero necesito ayuda, parece que se golpeo la cabeza luego de caer-dijo Lin mientras Naru ayudaba a subir el cuerpo de Mai. Todos corrieron, fue entonces cuando comprendieron, Lin no había ido tras Mai, sino que se había puesto río abajo para lograr atraparla en caso que saltara.

-¿Acaso sabías que ella podía saltar?-inquirió el monje.

-Era una de las posibilidades-admitió Naru.

-¿Una?¿y cuál era la otra?-preguntó Ayako molesta.

-Matsuzaki-san sería mejor que llamaras una ambulancia-dijo Naru. La sacerdotisa no dijo más y sacó un móvil llamando a la ambulancia mientras Naru llevaba a una inconsciente Mai en brazos.

Mai se sentía rara, parecía que todo lo que hubiera visto, era una película. Como un espectador, que cuando se termina la película, se para y piensa si tal ves habría una segunda parte cuando ha sido muy buena, o simplemente se reprocha porqué gasto su dinero para ver eso. Sin embargo la incertidumbre la embargaba, y no sabía siquiera si volvería a despertar.

El dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su cabeza, la hacían pensar si tal ves la muerte no sería tan mala, después de todo, si vivir significaba seguir con ese dolor entonces prefería no hacerlo más.

-No creo que realmente pienses eso-dijo una voz.

-Naru, ¿de qué hablas?-inquirió Mai.

-No sabes lo que es estar muerto-mientras una tristeza enorme se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Pues tu tampoco-respondió Mai a la defensiva.

Él simplemente atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa pero sus ojos seguían mostrando tristeza.

-¿Sabes cuánto dolor sentirán con tu partida aquellos que se quedan atrás?-preguntó él amablemente.

-Pues no creo que tu seas alguno de ellos-volvió a decir Mai, ¿por qué le importaba?¿no había estado demostrado que no le importaba cuando dijo que iba a saltar al río? La ira volvía a apoderarse de ella.

-Porque tu no eres así, no eres de las que toman el camino fácil, eres valiente, eres una luchadora, y por eso debes vivir-concluyó.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, sorprendida de que él le dijese aquello. Ella le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, voy a volver.

"Dos semanas después del incidente"

-¿Cómo está Mai?, me enteré que salió de cuidados intensivos ayer-preguntó Ayako.

-Si, pero aún no despierta-contesto Lin.

-Y Naru, ¿cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Masako.

-Creo que aun se siente culpable-respondió Lin.

**Inicio del Flashback**

La ambulancia llegó, Bou-san fue en la ambulancia mientras que el resto fue en el auto, sólo Lin y John se quedaron para cuidar la casa y dar por terminado el caso.

-¿La situación?-preguntó un médico.

-Adolescente, entre 16 y 18 años, traumatismo en la cabeza, lesiones en todo el cuerpo junto con heridas abrasivas en la piel, parece ser que también presenta hemorragia interna-contestó el paramédico.

-Necesito 2 unidades de sangre B, preparen quirófano-gritaba el médico.

-¿Presión?-preguntaba el médico.

-Hasta aquí llega señor, nosotros nos haremos cargo-le dijo una enfermera al monje.

El monje se quedó ahí, viendo como se llevaban a Mai, cuando la sacaron del río no parecía tan serio, pero al verla ahora, parecía que en cualquier momento esa diminuta llama que era su vida se apagaría en cualquier momento.

Naru, y el resto llegaron después.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Ayako.

-En cirugía-respondió el monje-se veía tan…-en eso rompió a llorar.

-Tranquilo-dijo Ayako mientras lo abrazaba-ella es fuerte, además creo que realmente quiere pagarte por todas las veces que te hizo salir volando-esto logro sacar una ligera sonrisa en el monje.

-Naru, lo mejor sería que te cambiases de ropa-dijo Masako, pero parecía no oírla-¡Naru! ¿me escuchas?

-Naru, toda tu ropa está manchada en sangre-siguió sin obtener respuesta.

_Al día siguiente…_

-¿Cómo está Taniyama-san?-preguntó Lin, al parecer había limpiado junto con John el desastre de la casa Asahi.

-Aún no hay noticias-dijo Ayako.

-¿Cómo está Shibuya-san?-inquirió John.

-Está ahí-señaló Ayako- Lin-san a ver si puedes hacer algo.

-Yo me hago cargo-dijo.

-Naru-dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-hay una muda de ropa limpia en el auto, no puedes seguir con esa ropa.

El aludido simplemente se paró y se limitó a seguir a Lin.

-Creo que realmente lo afecto-comento John.

-Es verdad, ha estado así mirando al vació desde que llegó y no se ha movido ni un milímetro.

_Al mediodía._

-Los familiares de la Srta. Taniyama-preguntó una enfermera.

-Díganos como está-dijo Ayako.

-Usted es...-dijo la enfermera-lo siento pero solo puedo dar la noticia a los familiares.

-Ella es su tía-dijo una voz detrás, era Naru. La enfermera evaluó a Ayako y después miro a Naru, pero simplemente se alzó de hombros y contestó.

-La Srta. Taniyama está en cuidados intensivos.

-¿La operación no salió bien?-preguntó el monje.

-Hubo ciertas …complicaciones-parecía que había algo que no quería decir pero la mirada de los presentes la hizo desistir-en mitad de la operación la estábamos perdiendo, era como si ella no tuviera razones para vivir, pero luego logramos estabilizarla, la situación es crítica, aún no podemos decir nada.-terminó.

**Fin del Flashback**

Naru se encontraba junto a la cama de Mai, se veía tan tranquila mientras descansaba, parecía que en cualquier momento ella despertaría con una sonrisa, y daría fin a esta pesadilla.

Ayako, John, Bou-san, Masako y Lin ingresaron en la habitación, Masako fue a la ventana y colocó en el jarrón un ramo de flores.

-Creo que se alegrará de ver las flores cuando despierte-dijo Masako.

Nadie dijo nada. Entonces un ligero quejido hizo que todos se amontonaran alrededor de la cama. Naru era el más cercano a Mai, miraba su rostro a ver si lograba apreciar algún cambio, pero no sucedió nada.

Todos retrocedieron decepcionados. Alguien tocó la puerta, al ingresar vieron un rostro conocido: ¿Se puede?-era Yasuhara.

-Yasuhara-san, cuánto sin verte-dijo el monje.

-Hola a todos-dijo-¿aún nada?-mientras miraba a Mai.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. De nuevo el quejido se hizo presente, solo que esta vez fue más fuerte, todos se amontonaron alrededor, todos sentían el corazón a mil por hora.

Hasta que finalmente Mai abrió los ojos.

Todos no paraban de reír, de abrazarse, estaban felices.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras bella durmiente-dijo el monje en forma de reproche. Mai lo miraba un poco confusa y algo asustada.

-No ves que la estas asustando-dijo Ayako mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al monje. Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Mai y Naru.

Algo no estaba bien, pero parecía que el único que se daba cuenta era Naru.

-Mai, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó él.

La aludida volteó lentamente la cabeza y lo miró con confusión. Todos dejaron de reír, pero las palabras que soltó a continuación quedaron suspendidas en la habitación.

-Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú?

Bueno, si este giro es inesperado, y también sé que se parece a otra historia. Hina-fire por favor no me mates ni te enfades conmigo. Casualmente como leí tu historia y no la continuaste me atreví a seguir ese rumbo, por favor no te enfades conmigo. Si deberás te causa molestia infórmame para cambiarla.

A mis queridos lectores y comentaristas, espero que les guste. ¿Qué les parece? Sugieran ideas, o tal ves critiquen lo que quieran arreglar o agregar a la historia. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, cuídense y la historia continuará si siguen comentando porfa. Mil gracias a mis comentaristas, y a las personas que me agregaron como historia favorita.


	7. Chapter 7 Una vida sin recuerdos

Capítulo 7: Una vida sin recuerdos

-Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú?

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Naru, quien simplemente se alejo un poco de la camilla, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Todos estaban en shock, no encontraban palabras para este momento. Estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, pero no para eso.

-Muy buena broma, Mai, pero ya puedes dejar de actuar-dijo el monje en son de chiste.

Ella lo miró de la misma forma que había mirado a Naru.

-¿Broma? ¿qué clase de broma señor?

El monje trató de responderle, pero John le detuvo con la mano, se acercó a la cama, y la inspeccionó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes quién eres?-preguntó de forma amable.

Ella negó con la cabeza, empezaba a mirar el lugar de arriba abajo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó, intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor de cabeza la hizo desistir.

-Tranquila-dijo John mientras la recostaba de nuevo-no te esfuerces.

-¿Dónde estoy?-volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

-Estás en un hospital-respondió Yasuhara.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió ella.

-Sufriste un accidente mientras trabajabas, ¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó John.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. En ese momento entró la enfermera.

-Oh querida, ya estas despierta.

-Será mejor que llame al doctor, enfermera-dijo Naru en forma cortante.

-¿Sucede algo raro?-preguntó la enfermera mientras miraba a Mai.

-Ha perdido la memoria-respondió Naru. La enfermera no necesitó de más información para salir corriendo a llamar al médico a cargo.

Cuándo llego, pidió que todos salieran de la habitación.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el doctor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás pensé que sería así-dijo Ayako entre sollozos, Bou-san intentaba animarla pero el también se sentía mal.

-No es justo, ¿por qué teníamos que salir? ¿acaso no podía hacer su evaluación frente a nosotros?-inquirió Ayako.

-Piensa un momento desde la vista de Taniyama-san-dijo Yasuhara-para ella debe ser confuso estar en un lugar extraño repleto de personas que no conoce, para ella nosotros somos extraños.

En eso el doctor salió, y todos se acercaron a él.

-Esto es algo que no habíamos previsto-comentó él.

-¿Cuánto durará ese estado?-preguntó Lin.

-Eso es indeterminado, podría ser una semana, un mes, o tal ves… nunca-dijo el médico.

-Y en el aspecto físico ¿cuál es su condición?-preguntó Naru, que hasta ese momento había estado callado.

-Se encuentra estable, sin embargo, me gustaría tenerla en observación un par de días más, luego de ello podría darle el alta.

-Ya veo, supongo entonces que lo mejor ahora sería irnos, y venir mañana-agregó Naru.

-Si, sería lo mejor, ahora ella esta algo turbada y necesita un poco de espacio. Lo más recomendable sería hablar con sus padres, ¿en dónde se encuentran?

Todos se tensaron.

-No tiene padres, sólo nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Ayako.

-Ya veo, de todas formas, dado su situación actual ella no debería estar sola, aún no sabemos hasta que punto no puede recordar.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Masako.

-Que puede que solo haya olvidado sus recuerdos, como también puede que haya olvidado cómo realizar actividades motoras como prender la estufa o cocinar.

-Gracias doctor-dijo Ayako.

El doctor se retiró mientras todos se reunían a las afueras del hospital.

-¿Qué hacemos?, el doctor tiene razón, Mai no puede vivir sola-dijo el monje.

-Yo podría arreglar para que se quedara en una iglesia mientras se recupera-dijo John.

-Espera, eso solo sería empeorar el problema-dijo el monje-además lo que ella necesita es estar con gente que la conozca.

-Ya tengo la solución-dijo Ayako-ella vivirá conmigo. En mi casa hay bastante espacio, y podría atenderla como es debido.

-Si vive contigo, aparte de amnésica se volverá loca-dijo el monje para soltar la situación.

-¿Qué dijiste?-comentó Ayako dispuesta a golpear al monje. Todos reían, excepto Naru y Lin.

-¿qué ya te vas Naru-chan?-comentó el monje.

-Aquí ya no hacemos falta-dijo Naru mientras caminaba en dirección al auto.

-Abandonarás a Mai-gritó Yasuhara sorprendido.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo John.

Naru no respondió, simplemente siguió caminando.

-Discúlpenos-dijo Lin haciendo una venia y siguiendo a Naru.

-Jamás pensé que Naru se comportaría de esa forma-dijo Yasuhara.

-Creo que Shibuya-san necesita tiempo para pensar-todos miraron a John-esto es algo nuevo para él, y como sabrán él no es impulsivo, apuesto a que luego de asimilar la situación, él regresará.

Mientras todos se retiraban, en el hospital, Mai miraba por la ventana, en eso entró la enfermera.

-Vengo a cambiar la bolsa de suero-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias-dijo Mai-ah esto…

-¿Dime?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Esas personas de antes…

-Ah ellos ya se fueron.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Pero no te pongas triste, según lo que pude oír ellos volverán mañana- Mai miró sorprendida a la enfermera-parece que tienes muy buenos amigos.

Mai miró las flores, y preguntó.

-¿Quién puso esas flores?

-Ah, una de tus amigas las trajo, ¿no te gusta? ¿quieres que las saque?

-No,no, de hecho son lindas-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

.

.

Gracias a mis lectores, espero no decepcionarlos, como la historia será un poco más larga el siguiente capítulo será el final de juegos peligrosos, y continuaré una nueva historia, que será la secuela de juegos peligrosos, en el siguiente capítulo les diré más. Gracias por todo y si quieren agregar o criticar algo, háganlo y porfa comenten.


	8. Chapter 8 A paso lento pero firme

Capítulo 8: A paso lento, pero firme

Al día siguiente, tal como la enfermera dijo, vinieron a visitar a Mai.

Toc,toc, sonó en la puerta: ¿Se puede?-preguntó Yasuhara.

Mai sonrió, y asintió tímidamente. John, Masako, Bou y Ayako ingresaron a la habitación.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Mai.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Masako.

-Bien, creo-dijo tímidamente, aún no se acostumbraba-ah eto..

-Masako, mi nombre es Hara Masako.

-Yo soy John Brown.

-Yo soy Matsuzaki Ayako.

-Yo soy Takigawa Houshou.

-Y yo soy Yasuhara Osamu.

-Ya veo-dijo Mai mientras recorría con la vista a las personas que se habían presentado.

-Creo que tal ves necesites que te lo repitamos-dijo el monje.

-No, no es necesario, tu eres Hara-san, Brown-san, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san y Yasuhara-san.

-Increíble-dijo el monje-parece que el perder la memoria te ha hecho list..-se vió interrumpido porque la mujer que respondía al nombre Matsuzaki le había dado un golpe.

-¿Podrías ser más delicado?-le grito ella.

-¿Y tu podrías dejar de golpearme? ¡No soy un saco de arena!

-Pues creo que eso es realmente de lo que estas hecho, pues tu cerebro…-pero no continúo porque Mai estaba riendo, algo que sorprendió a todos y se unieron a su risa.

Luego de una amena charla, ellos se despidieron, prometiendo volver mañana.

-Aquí los espero-dijo antes de que ellos se marcharan.

.

-Realmente se le ve muy sola-dijo Masako mientras salían del hospital.

-Ella no está sola-dijo el monje-nos tiene a nosotros.

Todos asintieron.

.

.

En su habitación Mai volvía a mirar las flores, y sintió un gran vació en su pecho. Ellos realmente llenaban su soledad, pero sentía que algo faltaba, como si la persona que era importante para ella no estaba ahí.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Taniyama-san, no creo que haya mayores problemas, así que la doy de alta-dijo el médico.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

-Bueno, Mai, vámonos-dijo Matsuzaki.

-¿A dónde Matsuzaki-san?-inquirió sorprendida Mai.

-Puedes decirme Ayako, y por ahora vivirás conmigo-dijo la mujer con una alegre sonrisa.

-¿eh?-dijo Mai-preferiría esperar a mis padres.

El silencio se tornó incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó al ver que no había respuesta.

-Mai, tus padres…-Ayako parecía incómoda-murieron hace mucho, actualmente vives sola.

Mai se quedó sorprendida.

-Pero Matsuz…Ayako, no puedo entrometerme en tu vida, no soy nada tuyo-dijo Mai.

-¿Nada mío?-preguntó sorprendida-eres mi amiga y eso basta. Así que vamos.

Mai algo sorprendida, asintió, se cambió de ropa, y se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?-dijo el chico rubio que respondía al nombre de Brown.

-Gracias Brown-san.

-Ah no te preocupes, puedes decirme John.

Ella simplemente sonrió, antes de entrar en el auto, sintió que alguien la miraba, volteó a ver pero solo vio un auto negro estacionado no muy lejos de donde estaba ella.

-Vamos Mai, súbete ya-grito Ayako.

-Si ya voy. Inmediatamente se subió.

.

.

-Parece ser que Taniyama-san se encuentra mucho mejor-dijo el conductor del auto negro.

-Regresemos a la oficina, Lin.

.

.

La casa de Ayako, era grande y lujosa. Mai miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor.

-Ayako, ¿tu vives aquí?-inquirió Mai.

-Si, y ahora vivirás también aquí-agregó Ayako.

Inmediatamente apareció en la entrada un mayordomo acompañado de una sirvienta.

-Bienvenida Taniyama-san-saludaron los dos.

-Encantada de conocerlos-dijo Mai.

-Por favor encárguense del equipaje de Mai-dijo Ayako.

-En seguida señorita.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Takigawa.

-Cuídate, Mai- se despidió John.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Mai.

Takigawa y John se fueron en el auto, inmediatamente Ayako remolcó por toda la casa a Mai, enseñándosela toda. Mai tuvo la impresión de que Ayako parecía más emocionada que ella. Cuando terminaron, Mai pudo descansar en su nueva habitación.

Los primeros días pasaron entre una salida de compras, y el encuentro con algunas de las personas que había visto en el hospital.

Estaban en una cafetería cuando empezaron a discutir la situación académica de Mai.

-Yo creo que ya es tiempo de volver a la escuela-dijo Mai.

-No creo que todavía estes lista-dijo el monje-primero deberíamos ver cuánto recuerdas.

-Mai, podría ponerte un tutor personal-sugirió Ayako.

-No eso ni hablar, ya bastante te causo con vivir contigo, no puedo permitir eso-dijo Mai.

-Entonces que tal si te enseño yo, fui bastante buena en la escuela-dijo orgullosa Ayako.

-Si ella recibe tus clases, entonces estará perdida-bromeó Bou-san.

-¿Qué dijiste?-comentó Ayako.

-Yo podría enseñarte Taniyama-san-dijo Yasuhara-san-creo que te sentirías más cómoda.

-Pero Yasuhara-san tu no vives por aquí-comentó Ayako.

-Recientemente he conseguido un empleo por aquí, así que me mudé para acá.

-Bueno no veo problema, ¿qué dices Mai?-dijo Ayako-¿Mai, qué pasa?

-Empleo-murmuró pensativa- Ayako, dijiste que salí herida durante mi trabajo, pero ¿qué clase de trabajo te deja en cuidados intensivos, y con amnesia?¿acaso trabaja en la construcción?

Todos rompieron a reír, imaginándose a Mai cargar pesados costales, era una imagen graciosa. Nadie le había dicho a Mai en qué trabajaba o cómo se conocieron, esperan no tener que hacerlo ahora, tal ves más adelante.

-Mai, no te preocupes por ello, será mejor que te concentres en tus estudios, ¿vale?-expresó el monje.

-Vaya, parece que el deber llama-dijo Yasuhara mientras revisaba el mensaje de texto en su móvil-me tengo que ir, espérame a las 5 con tus libros, hasta luego-se despidió Yasuhara.

Mientras Yasuhara iba al trabajo, Mai, Ayako y el monje seguían en la conversación.

-¿Me pregunto para qué me llamará Shibuya-san?-comentaba Yasuhara mientras caminaba.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, como les dije este es el capítulo final de juegos peligrosos, pero no es el final de la historia. La segunda parte se llamará Llegando al límite, aquí Mai llegará hasta su máximo poder y también incluiré a Gene&Noll. Espero no defraudarlos, subiré un capítulo por semana, comenten y díganme lo que opinan. La segunda parte la subiré el 2 de octubre o por allí, gracias a mis lectores, por favor síganme en Llegando al límite, sayonara.


End file.
